


Strawberries

by Kayim



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Emily discover that some things are new experiences for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



> Written for the prompt at the LJ community comment_fic: Primeval, Matt/Emily, finding new favourite foods in the present day.

For both Emily and Matt, having so much fresh fruit was a novelty. In the past, it was rare and expensive - a treat only on special occasions. In the future, the earth was largely unable to support plant life. There was so much for them both to get used to, but it was the fruit that fascinated them most.

Matt held out a single strawberry, plump and dark. Emily smiled, shutting her eyes, and closed her lips over the end of it. She tasted the sweetness, caressing it with her tongue before biting deeply, allowing the juice to drip down her chin. Swallowing the fruit, she flicked her tongue out, licking at her lips, her taste buds screaming out for more.

In front of her, she heard a soft moan and opened her eyes with a start.

"God, you're beautiful," Matt told her, the words spilling over before he could stop them. His face flushed as his eyes darted down to take in the sight of the dampness on Emily's chin. His eyes darkened and Emily saw a desire in them that she could never have imagined before.

It was her turn to blush when Matt leaned over, his own tongue tracing the trail of juice into her mouth, and she wondered if every new experience with Matt would be this wonderful.


End file.
